Financial service providers generally allow customers to review their financial activity by viewing lists of transactions that were processed through one or more financial accounts. For example, customers may view bank statements that list automated transaction descriptions corresponding to various completed financial transactions. The information contained in the transaction descriptions may be useful for a variety of reasons. For example, the information may serve as a record of activity that the customer engaged in over a period of time. A record of financial activity may be valuable to the customer for financial reasons, such as when it is used to identify and prevent fraud, and for personal reasons, as the record may tell a story about an event, such as what the customer did while on vacation.
Current technology, however, may not allow a customer to easily and efficiently view financial activity in a meaningful way. For example, bank statements will often only list transaction descriptions by processing date, and in such a way that the corresponding transaction may not be easily identifiable by the customer. Therefore, a need exists for tools that use available data to allow customers to view and use their financial activity in a convenient and productive manner.